Une nouvelle élève a Poudlard,le chamboulement d'une vie
by draymionelove4ever
Summary: Quand Hermione revient à Poudlard complètement changée .


_**Une nouvelle élève a Poudlard,le chamboulement d'une vie**_

Coucou tout le monde je débarque avec une nouvelle histoire.

**Disclaimer:**** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas malheureusement seul l'histoire m'appartient .**

Cette histoire inclut principalement Fleur Delacour,Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir , elle avait bien changer depuis le début des vacances d'été.elle n'avait plus ses cheveux brun broussailleux au dessus des épaules mais des cheveux blonds cendrés doré raides qui lui arrivait désormais au dessous des omoplates,son ventre s'était affiné mais ses hanches et sa poitrine s'étaient élargis,elle avait aussi changer son style vestimentaire,aujourd'hui elle portait un top à bretelles rouge avec un dragon argenté remontant de son nombril a sa poitrine et un mini-short noir avec des Louboutins noir vernis de talon de 12 cm,touts ces changement était du à sa cousine Fleur Delacour qui avait gentiment accepter de la relookée,d'ailleurs cette dernière entrer a Poudlard pour sa dernière année en compagnie de sa cousine qui se trouvait en France dans le Manoir Delacour ,elle s'apprêtait à sortir rejoindre ses amis et sa cousine pour aller en boite de nuit.<p>

Elle sortit du manoir en compagnie de sa cousine,elles rentrèrent dans la limousine qui les attendaient et arrivèrent devant la boite ou les attendais déjà leurs amis ils dansèrent toute la nuit,Hermione et Fleur rentrèrent chez cette dernière vers 4 heures du matin un peu éméchées,elles eurent beaucoup de mal à monter les marches de l'escaliers sans tomber car elles avaient un peu trop bu.

-Chut! , fis Hermione en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, il faudrait pas réveiller ta sœur et tes parents.

-T'a raison.

Au moment même Hermione se prit les pieds dans une marche et s'étala de tout son long dans les escaliers,Fleur et elles éclatèrent de rire.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une personne sortit de la pièce,c'était Gabrielle ,la petite sœur de Fleur, qui sortait de sa chambre après avoir entendu ce vacarme.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Allez vous couchez avant que papa et maman ne se lève,d'accord ?

- Oui maman, firent Hermione et Fleur d'une même voix.

Ces deux dernières prirent le chemin de leur chambre commune.

**Lendemain 9h du matin**

Hermione se réveilla en première avec une migraine.

-Fleur debout il est 9h!

-Laisse moi dormir Mione!

-Ok.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu et trouva deux petites fioles accompagnée d'un petit mot,elle prit le mot et le lu

" Voici deux potions contre la gueule de bois histoire que vous descendiez fraîches.

Gabrielle."

Elle se promit intérieurement de la remercier un peu plus tard prit la potion,l'avala d'une traite et fit une grimace au goût infect de la potion,elle alla ensuite chercher des vêtements et se glissa sous l'eau,une fois sa douche prise elle s'habilla d'une longue robe blanche et de sandales blanches plates,se maquilla d'un trait d'eye liner sur les yeux et d'un trait de crayon sous les yeux puis elle se coiffa à l'aide d'un sort en se faisant de légères boucles,elle sortit de la salle de bain.

-Gabi nous a laisser des potions contre la gueule de bois dit-elle à Fleur,encore couchée sous les couvertures,en passant devant son lit.

Celle-ci grommela un "ouais,ouais" qui la fit sourire,elle sortit de sa chambre pour descendre déjeuner,se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva Gabrielle.

-Salut Gabi,merci pour la potion.

-Salut Mione,bah écoute de rien c'est normal.

Hermione se servit un verre de jus d'orange et attrapa un croissant,s'installa en face de sa cousine et se mit à manger en l'observant du coin de l'œil,elle était blonde tout comme sa soeur et avait de beaux yeux bleus,elle était fine et élancée.

-Dis Mione ça te dirait d'aller faire du shopping ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Tu veux bien aller voir si Fleur est réveillée ?

-D'accord j'y vais.

Elle partit dans la chambre mais vit que le lit de Fleur était vide et entendis l'eau couler dans la douche,elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain :

-Fleur,ça te dirait d'aller faire du shopping avec Gabi et moi ?

-Oui j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

-Ok a tout a l'heure .

Pendant ce temps elle pris son sac et vis Gabrielle sur la terrasse allongée sur un transat,elle la rejoignis et fit de même.

-Alors ? demanda Gabrielle

-Elle arrive dans 10 minutes .

-Ok.

Dix minutes plus tard,Fleur descendit les escaliers.

-Bon on y va ?

-C'est partit .

La journée se déroula parfaitement bien ,tout comme le reste des vacances.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva très rapidement,Hermione vérifia sa valise pour la dixième fois et descendit,elle était rentrée à Londres il y a une semaine,ses parents l'attendaient déjà dans le salon .

-Tout est prêt ma chérie ?

-Oui maman, tout est prêt vous allez me manquer !

-Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer ma chérie,tu reviens pour les vacances de Noel pas vrai ?

-Bien sur.

Apres de longues accolades,Hermione partit rejoindre Fleur sur le quai de la gare.

Elles montèrent dans le train et se mirent à la recherche du compartiment des amis d'Hermione,au bout de 5 minutes elles les trouvèrent. Elles entrèrent.

-Harry,Ron,Ginny,Luna,vous m'avez manquer.

-Toi aussi Mione tu nous a manquer !

Hermione sentait Fleur tendue à coté d'elle,elle s'approcha d'elle.

-Les gars vous connaissez tous Fleur Delacour ?

-Euh ouais mais comment ça se fait que vous arriviez ensemble Mione ?

-Justement c'est ce que je voulais vous dire en fait Fleur et moi sommes cousines,Harry!

-Mais comment c'est possible,tu est une née-moldu et elle une sang-pur,n'est ce pas ?

-A vrai dire non ma grand-mère maternelle est une sorcière et a eu un autre enfant qui se trouve être le père de Fleur,donc Fleur et Gabrielle sont mes cousines .

-Cela veut dire que tu est une sang-mêlée en partie vélane ?

-Exactement Ron,

Fleur,qui n'avait rien dit jusque là,s'adressa a Hermione.

-Dis Mia,tu ne devrait pas aller dans le compartiment des préfets en chefs ?

-Si, au fait les amis je suis préfète en chefs dit-elle en se tournant vers ses amis.

-C'est super Mione félicitations .

-Merci,tu viens avec moi Fleur ?

-Bien sur !

-A plus tout le monde !

-A plus !

Elles sortirent et ce dirigèrent vers le compartiment des préfets en chefs,Hermione ouvrit la porte et crut rêver en voyant son homologue qui n'était autre que...

* * *

><p>Alors voilà le premier chapitre est terminé j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais .<p>

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre.

Voila voila à bientôt...


End file.
